The present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for patient support. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for surgical patient support.
Patient supports, such as surgical support tables, provide support to various portions of a patient's body. Versatile positioning of table tops of the patient supports provides access to various parts of a patient's body. Moreover, various types of table tops can accommodate the surgical needs of different patients, different techniques and/or procedures, and/or preferences of the surgical team. Spinal surgery tables may have a base unit and a variety of different types of table tops that attach to the base unit depending upon the surgical procedure to be performed.